


June 6th

by BleuBengal



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Birthparents, Comfort, Crossover, Family, Fix-It, M/M, Mpreg, Not a Love Story, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuBengal/pseuds/BleuBengal
Summary: Wiser men than himself would say that there's no sense in reliving the past because it can't be changed. But Dean knows that there are some scars that run too deep to ignore.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 157





	June 6th

**Author's Note:**

> I found this story in the Notes app on my phone and decided to post because why not? I had completely forgotten about it. I hope you enjoy it. I think this is the first crossover I've ever written.
> 
> Disclaimer: THIS IS NOT A ROMANCE!

"Thanks man.", Dean told the bartender after the bearded man slid his beer across the bar.   
  
Him and Sam were two days out from their last hunt and they both needed some down time. It was just a lesser demon making deals and stealing souls in a small town in Nevada, but it took a lot of work to draw him out.  
  
For Sam, downtime meant sleep and watching movies. For him, it meant drinking. And yeah, maybe a little sleep too.  
  
Dean hadn't really chosen this particular place, it was just the first one he'd found after driving around aimlessly. It wasn't his usual scene, more of a club than a bar. College kids and young adults milled around the floor and at the tables chatting loudly and listening to whatever crap music they had out these days.  
  
A few people had already tried to pick him up, but he wasn't in the mood. This time of year was always hard for him.

This _day_ , to be precise. 

June 6th.  
  
This was the one day of the year that he allowed himself to feel.To remember. To wonder, "What if?"

Wiser men than himself would say that there's no sense in reliving the past because it can't be changed, but Dean knew that there were some scars that ran too deep to ignore.

Sam had offered several times to come with him, but he refused. They usually took this day together every year, even when Sam was at Stanford. He always sent a text to let Dean know that he was sitting somewhere in a bar or in his apartment with his own beer on the opposite side of the country.   
  
That he hadn't forgotten and that Dean wasn't alone.   
  
It was the closest thing to a tradition that they had.

He ran a tired hand down the side of his face when someone was suddenly next to him, attempting to clumsily plop down onto the seat to his right. The person flailed and almost hit the floor, but Dean's well trained reflexes kicked into gear; reaching out to catch him with the hand not holding his beer.  
  
"Thank you dude, seriously. I almost cracked my skull open."

Now that Dean got a good look at him, he was no more than a teenager. Couldn't have been older than 19 if Dean was being generous. The boy thanked him profusely and offered to buy him another beer.  
  
Dean shook his head. "Don't worry about it kid, just slow down on the drinking okay. You're not even supposed to be in here.", he said pointedly.

Most club bouncers didn't care anymore about legal age. They let anyone with a fake ID in or that were good looking enough to encourage return patrons. Business is business.  
  
The kid had the nerve to look ashamed. His eyes were a soft brown and so familiar that it made him slightly uncomfortable. He wasn't used to not being able to place people and it bothered him.   
  
"I'm not drunk, I just have ADHD... And I might have skipped my meds this morning on accident.", he explained.  
  
Dean snorted. ADHD his ass. This kid was clearly a hazard by nature.  
  
"I'm Stiles by the way. Stiles Stilinski.", he introduced himself.  
  
Dean contemplated giving him the fake name that was on this month's ID, but he didn't particularly feel like being someone else tonight.  
  
"Dean.", he replied before turning back to his beer.  
  
Stiles' head turned and he looked around the bar for a moment. He bit his lip nervously.  
  
"So uh, what brings you here tonight?"

"Nothing much, just hanging out for a bit.", Dean replied dryly.  
  
"Cool, cool...Do you live here?", Stiles inquired curiously.  
  
Jesus, what was with the twenty one questions?, Dean wondered. This is exactly why he doesn't socialize.  
  
"No. I was here on business. I'll be leaving tomorrow."

"Awesome. Me too, kind of! I'm uh- I'm actually trying to find my birth parents."  
  
When Dean didn't respond, he plowed on like a freight train in normal Stiles fashion.  
  
"My mom died from cancer when I was eight. Well, my adoptive mom."  
  
"Tough break kid. I know how you feel.", Dean replied taking another swig of his beer.  
  
"I still have my dad though.", he commented brightly. "He's a really great guy. He's a sheriff. Works a lot and eats like trash, but he's always been there for me."  
  
Dean sighed heavily. This conversation was never going to end. He knew he should have just stayed at the motel.  
  
"I didn't even know I was adopted until a few weeks ago. My dad decided to tell me right before my birthday. Which is today, coincidentally."  
  
Dean tensed at that, but stayed silent, hands clutching the glass bottle in front of him tighter.  
  
"Turns out my birth father was a carrier. My case worker gave me this file.", he said pulling a manilla folder out of his backpack. Even in the dark of the bar, Dean could still make out the label."  
  
**Baby Boy Winchester**

This couldn't be happening. Panic clawed at his chest as he was assaulted by memories he'd done his damndest to try and forget.  
  
"It was supposed to be a closed adoption, but there was a mix up and they couldn't contact him to come back and finish up the paperwork.", Stiles explained looking at Dean expectantly. "It also helps that my friend is like a master hacker and can basically find anything or anyone. Even someone _extremely_ hard to track down. Phone only appointments, right?", he commented; giving Dean a knowing side eye.   
  
Dean stared ahead in shock. 

"This file says that my birth dad was young, only 17. I was born a little on the small side because he didn't have any prenatal care. He was pretty much on his own. At first they thought he was a runaway, but he came in with another kid, his little brother. It says he had me at home, wrapped me up in a blanket, and took the bus to the hospital."

Stiles paused to take a pained breath. "I can't even imagine the kind of strength that took. To have a baby and then stand on a bus stop to make sure I got somewhere safe."  
  
_Shit._  
  
Dean's heart felt like it was beating out of his chest. He felt the urge to take off running, gun his baby down the road and never look back.  
  
But something kept him rooted there on that barstool. Something much stronger than the fear he was experiencing. The same thing that had helped him walk out of that hospital all those years ago. 

_Love._  
  
"The nurse's note says he held me for hours, just crying before he finally signed me over. They called in the social worker to get him help, but when they came back to check on him, they both had disappeared."  
  
Images flashed through his mind of a younger Sam, messy brown head peeking out the door and checking the halls to make sure it was clear. Of him kissing a little head covered in dark hair and his feet feeling like they were covered in lead as they slipped into the hospital elevator. The lingering physical pain from the delivery had been nothing compared to the pain in his heart that day.  
  
It was so vivid now, so fresh. He remembered feeling like the last piece of his heart was left in that hospital room, sleeping innocently and content. No idea that he was being left behind.  
  
"My parents found out about me a few days later. They'd been trying to have a baby for years and had a lot of miscarriages. My mom was a nurse at the hospital and she fell in love with me. She said I had a mischievous smirk even as a newborn. The rest is history as they would say."  
  
"My dad, he uh. He kept the blanket I was brought in. Wanted me to have something of my birth father to keep. He told me that I was the best thing that ever happened to him so he couldn't bear to throw it away. He thought I might want it one day. "  
  
Dean glanced over to where the kid had taken out a black Metallica blanket and set it on the bar. His eyes closed, tears burning within. He hadn't cried in years.

18 years to be exact.  
  
"Kind of a weird blanket for a newborn, but still pretty awesome to be honest."  
  
Dean gave a wet chuckle, swiping away a few stray tears with his jacket sleeve. They were his favorite band, still.  
  
"I've stared at this blanket ever since it came out of the attic trying to picture what kind of person my birth dad is. I didn't know what would happen if I tried to find him. If he'd deny me or hate me or what. But I knew that I had to try or I would regret it for the rest of my life."  
  
"Anyway, sorry for bothering you with this. I know how it feels to have your life turned upside down and I don't want to do that to you. I just wanted you to know that I'm okay. That I had a good life and great parents that put up with me even when I didn't deserve it...And I wanted to thank you. For loving me enough to carry me all the way through. For loving me enough to give me a better life. I need you to know that I don't blame you for anything and I don't hate you. I know you loved me."  
  
"Fuck, I need something more than beer for this.", Dean said shaking his head and signaling for the bartender who told him he'd be there in a few minutes.  
  
"It's okay. I have to get going anyway. I leave for college tomorrow."  
  
Dean perked up at that, curiosity winning out. "Yeah? Where?"  
  
"Berkeley. Full ride."  
  
Dean whistled proudly. "You're smart then. Just like Sammy."  
  
He could already envision the smile lighting Sam's face when he found out that his nerd tendencies were hereditary.  
  
"Sammy is your younger brother, right? The one you were taking care of?"  
  
Dean nodded.  
  
"Do you um - Do you have anything to ask me? About my life? Anything?"  
  
Dean pondered silently for a moment. So many questions flew through his mind, but there was only one that really mattered.  
  
"Are you happy?," he asked lowly; feeling the lump in his throat growing larger if that was even possible.

"Yeah, I am."

Dean nodded. "Good deal. I - I wanted that for you. That's _all_ I wanted."

"I know.", Stiles responded softly.  
  
Dean felt the kid shift next to him and leave. Years of training let him know exactly when the kid had left the building. He breathed a sigh of relief once he was gone. He ordered a shot of vodka and downed it before slapping a twenty on the bar and leaving to climb into his baby. He went to pull out his keys and a white card fell into his lap.  
  
**In case you ever want to talk, use this. This is my home address and my cell number. I put my dad's number on here too for good measure.**  
  
**\- Stiles a.k.a. Slade Michael Winchester**

**P.S. I don't know if you know, but you're kind of one of America's Most Wanted? I mean of course you know, you're the one who got them, but dude, there's like 30 warrants out for your arrest. Are you like a criminal mastermind or something? Because that would be so cool! I only made it through the first few pages of your record and I'm seriously shocked that you got away so many times. Actually never mind, don't answer that.**

**P.S.S. You're also into some pretty weird stuff, but I'm not judging. I've had my fair share of creepies and crawlies to deal with. Anyway, don't worry. Like I said, I know a guy. Everything on your record is erased. No need to thank me, I know how awesome I am.**

  
Dean rolled his eyes again and face palmed. That kid was going to be the death of him and he'd only known him for maybe twenty minutes. He considered throwing the card out the window for a while, but just couldn't do it.

Stiles didn't need him. He said it himself.

He has a life. A family. Friends. He's on his way to college. He's happy.  
  
Finally, Dean had gotten something right. He'd helped someone break the Winchester curse. One of them was free.  
  
He stashed the note in the car dashboard; knowing it would remain safe and sound inside of his baby. Maybe one day he'd call or write.  
  
He had a story to tell and the kid deserved to hear it. After all, it was a part of his story too.  
  
One day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and bookmarks are always loved and very much appreciated. PLEASE tell me what you think ❤


End file.
